These Words
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: My first yaoi fic. A sonfic inspired by the song These Words by Natasha Bedingfield.After Kaiba tells Yami how much he loves him. Yami tries to say those three little words back but it's not coming that easy. So what does Yami do? Read to find out. KxYY


**These Words**

Summary: A songfic inspired by the song These Words by Natasha Bedingfield. After Kaiba tells Yami that he loves him. Yami tries to say those three little words back but it's not coming that easily. So what does Yami do? Read to find out.

warning contains boy/boy pairing. Don't like don't read.

Pairings Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Ryou

Now the disclaimer

Kaiba:Seiyaryu87 doesn't own YuGiOh which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yami:Nor does she own the song these words by Natasha Bedingfield. Also the song Everytime We touch by Cascade

Me:That's right boys, all I own is this story. So don't sue me! All I have is two cents to my name.

Kaiba/Yami: Just start the damn fic

Me: Jeez! All right.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_flashbacks_

**Song lyrics**

Yami was in his room lying on the bed. With his knees to his chest. He looked at the cell phone in his hand. He closed his eyes, sighing(What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to say three little words?) Yami was so caught in his thoughts that he failed to hear Yugi come into the room.

Yugi was to begining to get worried about Yami.(He hasn't moved or said anything since he got back from Kaiba's a few hours ago).Granted he knew about Yami's relationship with Kaiba and he accepted it. However Tea did not. He remebered when Yami and Kaiba told the gang that they were going out. Of course they did catch them making out on the couch.

_Flashback_

_"Yami!" Yugi called out. "Jiichan, I'm home and I brought Joey and the others with me. However there was no response.( I guess they're not home). "How about we go into the living room" Yugi suggested, " Then we can get started on the project". "Ok" the others agreed. So Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Bakura all went into the living room. Where they got the shock of their lives._

_Kaiba was lying on top of Yami with his hands going up Yami's shirt. Yami had put his hands around Kaiba's neck. Both boys were so into their make out session that they didn't notice that they had an audience. Yugi's eyes went wide. Joey and Tristan both went into shock. Tea, well Tea fainted. Ryou had a healthy blush on his face. Bakura on the other hand dicieded to embrass the pharaoh. " Way to go Pharaoh!" Both Kaiba and Yami stopped what they were doing. They turned to see Yugi and the others standing there. "Oh shit" Yami said to Kaiba. "Busted" Kaiba responed back. Kaiba then got off of Yami. _

_Yami sat up. "Look guys, we can explain"( I hope). "You see, Seto and I are are going out", "what I'm trying to say is that Seto's my boyfriend". Kaiba grabbed Yami's hand with his own interlacing their fingers together. Yugi was the first to come out of his stupor." Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" "You make a really cute couple". Yugi said while giving them both a hug. "Huh? You're not mad?" Yami asked. "No, I just what you to be happy Yami, both of you" Yugi replied. _

_"What! No I can't accept this" Tea cried out. "Why? Yami, whats he have that I don't have? Tea asked. "Shut up, Gardener" Kaiba yelled at her. Tea looked at Kaiba then to Yami before running out the room crying._

_End flashback_

Yugi chuckled at the memory. Poor Joey he had a hard time accepting the fact that Yami and Kaiba were going out but since Yami was his friend he said that he'll make an effort to get along with Kaiba for Yami's sake. Sighing, Yugi broke the silence" Yami? What's wrong? he asked. "Nothing" was his reply. "Don't give me that bullshit Yami". "I know somethings wrong now spill".Yugi stated. "Want to tell me"?

Slowly Yami sat up to meet Yugi's gaze. "Aibou" He started to say as the tears began to well up in his eyes. " I think Seto's going to break up with me" Yami cried as the tears were slowly coming down his cheeks. Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down next to Yami pulling him into a hug."What? Why?"

_Flashback_

_Seto and Yami were on the couch, making out(a/n: they do this alot don't they?). Few minutes later both broke apart for much needed air. Both panting a bit. "I have something to tell you" Seto said as he grabbed Yami's hand into his own. Yami was starting to get nervous. "Yami, Seto started to say, " I, I love you". Yami's eyes went wide in shock like a deer caught in headlights. "Huh? What, did did you say what I think you said"? Yami asked stuttering a little bit."Yes, you heard right" Seto said chuckling."I love You Yami". Yami however stared into Seto's eyes before saying "I, I have to go" Yami told him as he slowly got off the couch. Seto looked at Yami with hurt in his eyes"What?Why"?. _

_"I promised Yugi that I'd help him with something" Yami lied. Before running out of the room. " I'm sorry" He yelled before slamming the front door. Yami all the way from Kaiba's mansion to the Kame game shop. Once he got inside, he ran into his room. Slamming the door a few times before throwing himself on the bed. The tears slowly began to come down his face. He was feeling depressed(Why can't I say It?)(What's my problem?)Then he heard Yugi asking what's wrong._

_Endflashback _

"Ok, let me see if I got this straight. Kaiba told you that he loves you?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded his head." So instead of saying I love you back to him, you froze and ran out of the room"? Yami nodded his head again. " So what makes you think Kaiba is going to break up with you"?

"Because I, because I didn't say it back" Yami sobbed, " Seto's going to think I hate him or worse he might accuse me of cheating on him". " Are you cheating on him Yami"? Yugi asked. Yami looked at his light before yelling" What! No! I'm not cheating on Seto! How could you even think of something like that!". " Do you love Kaiba" Yugi gently asked. " Yes I love him more than anything in the world". "So why couldn't I say it back to him"? "What am I going to do Aibou"?. Yugi closed his eyes in thought. "If you can't say it out loud, why don't you say it in a letter?" Yugi suggested.

Yami thought about it for a moment before saying anything" No too chessy and besides he said it out loud so I should too". Then Yugi got an idea. " I know the perfect way to tell him". He said grinning. Yami was confused" How"?. " I'll tell you later but first get dressed because we are going out with the gang". Yugi said before walking out of the room( I have a phone call to make).

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was still on the couch. When Mokuba came into the room. Right away he noticed his brother's depressed state. " What's wrong nii-sama? He asked him. " Nothing I'm fine" Kaiba lied. " All right spill, I can tell when you're lying to me". "Did you and Yami-san get into a fight?" "No." " Did you two break up." "No". "Then what's wrong". " I told Yami that I loved him". "Well that's great so why all the gloom"? "Well he didn't say it back, he ran out of the room." " He hates me I know it".

" Yami-san doesn't hate you, nii-sama." "You probably just caught him by suprise" Mokuba said. " Maybe you're right". Kaiba said. Suddenly the phone rang. " I'll get it" Mokuba yelled.

"Hello Kaiba residence" Mokuba answered the phone. " Mokuba?" The other line said. "Huh? Who's is this"? "It's Yugi".

"Oh Hello Yugi-kun" Mokuba said cheerfuly. "Is your brother there?" Yugi asked" Yes, why?" " Ok, Mokuba-kun I'm sure your brother told you what happened between him and Yami?" "Yeah he did". "Ok here's the plan can you get Kaiba to meet us at the arcade"? Yugi asked. " Of course I can". " What's the plan"? Mokuba asked. " The plan is to get them both at the arcade". "Ok We'll meet you there." "Thanks bye Mokuba-kun". The phone clicked off.

Mokuba went back into the living room. "Who was that on the phone? Kaiba asked. " Oh it was Yugi." What did he want?" "To see if we can meet them at the arcade later this evening." Mokuba answered. " What? Ohh No, I refuse". " Please nii-sama" Mokuba pleaded. Mokuba then gave his brother the dreaded puppy-eyes. Kaiba stared at his brother(Oh shit the puppy eyes. He knows I can't resist)" All rigtht I'll go" Kaiba said in defeat. " Great, Yugi said to be there in a hour". "Who's all going to be there"? " The whole gang". "Now get ready" Mokuba yelled from the top of the stairs.

An hour later.

The whole gang including the Kaiba brothers were at the arcade. "Oh there's Yugi and Yami" Mokuba pointed them out in the crowd. Yugi was wearin loose blue jeans with a black shirt. Around his neck was the millinum puzzle. Yami was wearing tight leather pants, a few inches below the waist the pants laced up along the side. The pants sat on his hips along with a few belts and buckles. He also wear a red button up shirt. Around his neck was the millinum necklace. Both were talking to the others.

"Hey Yugi Yami over here"! Mokuba yelled. Mokuba and Kaiba walked up to them. Mokuba was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Kaiba was wearing black slacks with a light grey shirt. He also had on his trench coat(a/n: the one from Battle City). " Um Hi" Yami said shyly.( He's looks soo hot) Kaiba thought when he looked at Yami." Hello Yami", Kaiba answered back.

(Enter uncomfortable silence)

"So then" Yugi said breaking the silence. " I hear they having Karaoke, why don't we check it out". Everyone agreed to it. After a while Bakura and Ryou arrived. Both of their hair was slightly messed up(a/n: wonder what they were doing? Use your imaginations). " Hey guys" Ryou greeted them" Are we late?" " No" Joey replied, "But you do know that your shirt is inside out right?" Joey teased. Ryou turned ten shades red. "Um, thanks for telling me" Ryou laughed sheepsily. Ryou gave a quick glare to Bakura in which Bakura laughed. Bakura put his arms around Ryou's waist giving Ryou a kiss on the cheek. " I didn't know you two were together" Yami said, " How long". " A week now" Ryou answered. " Have you told each other I love you"? Kaiba asked the two. Both answered " Yes". Yami looked down at the ground.

All of them occupied three tables. With Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura on one table. Joey, Tristan and Tea were at the table next to them. Kaiba and Mokuba had their own table." So who's going to sign up to sing?" Tristan asked. Ryou and Tea decided to sing. Tea was first, the song she choose was Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. Soon after she was finshed she stepped off the stage. "Wow Tea, I think you should stick to dancing." Joey teased "because you are not that good of a singer". " Shut up!" Tea yelled while giving him a punch in the arm.

"Ok up next we have Ryou" the host said. "So Ryou have you decided what song you're going to sing?" the man asked."Yes, Everytime We Touch by Cascada." Ryou answered. The music started to the song. Ryou took a breath and began to sing. His soft voice carrying out in the room.

**I still hear your voice, **

**When you sleep next to me. **

**I still feel your touch, **

**in my dreams. **

**Forgive me my weakness, **

**But I dont know why, **

**Without you it's hard to survive **

**(chorus) **

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, **

**I swear I can fly **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **

**I want this to last, **

**Need you by my side **

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I feel the static, **

**And every time we kiss, **

**I reach for the sky, **

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow **

**I can't let you go, **

**Want you in my life. **

**Your arms are my castle, **

**Your heart is my sky. **

**They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry) **

**The good and the bad times, **

**We've been through them all. **

**You make me rise when I fall.. **

**(chorus) **

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, **

**I swear I can fly **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **

**I want this to last, **

**Need you by my side **

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I feel the static, **

**And every time we kiss, **

**I reach for the sky, **

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow, **

**I can't let you go, **

**Want you in my life. **

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, **

**I swear I can fly, **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **

**I want this to last, **

**Need you by my side **

After Ryou finshed the song. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Ryou step off the stage and sat next to Bakura."Wow you have a great voice tenshi" Bakura said which caused Ryou to blush a shade of red." Thanks" Ryou replied. " Up next" the host began, "we have Yami Muto" " What"? Yami exclaimed." When did I sign up?" He turned to look at Yugi who was tryin to avoid his gaze."Did you do this aibou"? Yami asked. " Yeah I did" "What? Why" " Because this your chance to tell Kaiba you love him." "And besides you have a great voice like Ryou does". Yugi stood up and pushed Yami up on the stage. Yami stood on the stage looking at everyone but at Kaiba espically. " So what song are you going to sing for us"? the host asked."Um, Um" Yami started to stammer. Yugi walked up stage and handed Yami a piece of paper. Yami looked at the note before realizing what Yugi was getting at. " I decided to sing These Words by Natasha Bedingfield".

The music started to come out of the speakers. Soon as the music came on Yami started signing. Yugi walked up to Kaiba and Mokuba. " Kaiba pay close attention to the lyrics of the song." Yugi told him. Kaiba was going to ask what he meant by that. But Yugi gave him a look that told him to just listen to what Yami is singing.( He has nice voice)Kaiba thought.

**These words are my own**

**Threw some chords together**

**The combination D-E-F**

**It's who I am, it's what I do**

**And I was gonna lay it down for you**

**Try to focus my attention**

**But I feel so A-D-D**

**I need some help, some inspiration**

**(But it's not coming easily)**

**Whoah oh!**

**Trying to find the magic**

**Trying to write a classic**

**Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?**

**Waste-bin full of paper**

**Clever rhymes, see you later**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flow**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you...**

**Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats**

**Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat**

**I'm having trouble saying what I mean**

**With dead poets and drum machines**

**I know I had some studio time booked**

**But I couldn't find a killer hook**

**Now you've gone & raised the bar right up**

**Nothing I write is ever good enough**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flow**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you!**

**I'm getting off my stage**

**The curtains pull away**

**No hyperbole to hide behind**

**My naked soul exposes**

**Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..**

**Trying to find the magic**

**Trying to write a classic**

**Waste-bin full of paper**

**Clever rhymes, see you later**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flow**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you**

**That's all I got to say,**

**Can't think of a better way,**

**And that's all I've got to say,**

**I love you, is that okay?**

Soon after Yami was finished. Yami ran off the stage and out of the arcade. Kaiba got up and ran after him. Soon both of them were in the park.

"Yami I" Kaiba started to say. " Yes, Yami answered meekly. Sighing "Do you love me? Kaiba asked. " Yes I do Seto". So why did you sing it instead of saying it?" " That was Yugi's idea." "So why don't you say it" Kaiba looked into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami looked up at Kaiba blue eyes." I love you Seto" Yami said while gazing into Kaiba's eyes."I love you too Yami" Kaiba replied back. Kaiba brought their lips close together. This was innocent and soft at first. Kaiba ran his tongue along Yami's lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. In which Yami opened his mouth, he let a moan when Kaiba ran his tongue against his own tongue. After a while both broke apart for air. '' Wow that was amazing" Yami replied. Why don't we go back to the mansion" Kaiba suggested. "Sounds good to me" Yami replied.

They arrived at Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba led them up to his room. Gently he placed Yami on the bed."Are sure you want to do this? Kaiba asked. Yami brought his lips to Kaiba's mouth and answered"Yes, I'm sure

(a/n: this were the lemon scene would be so just use your imaginations)

Kaiba kissed Yami on the forehead saying" I love you" before drifting of to sleep."I love you too". Both boys fell asleep in each others arms.

Kaiba:thanks for reading

Yami:What! No lemon pouts

Me: Hey now at least I wrote a kissing scene in my fic.

Authors notes: This was my first yaoi fic. Hopefully this won't be my last. Anyway press the purple button and leave me a review.


End file.
